Todo Gracias a Ellos
by Lili4ever
Summary: Emmentt Swan era un gran abogado, que creía tenerlo todo, el  trabajo y la esposa perfecta. Un día se da cuenta que todo es una farsa, su  única razón de vivir el hijo o hija que tendría,¿Podra tener un rayo de  luz? Summary Completo adentro!
1. Todo de Cabeza

_**_**TODO GRACIAS A ELLOS**_**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: La Trama me pertenece en su totalidad, pero los grandes personajes los eh tomado prestado a mi ídolo personal Sthephenie Meyer, para fantasear un poco.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong>Todo Gracias a ellos.<strong>_**_

_**Summary:**_

_**Emmentt Cullen era un gran abogado, que creía tenerlo todo, el trabajo y la esposa perfecta. Un día se da cuenta que todo es una farsa, su única razón de vivir el hijo o hija que tendría con la que creía la esposa perfecta. La prestigiosa Rosalie Cullen, un alma frustrada en todo sentido, el estar ¨Dañada¨ la perseguía.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: Todo de cabeza.<strong>

**Una fría noche, en Rochester...**

**POV: ROSALIE**

Las lagrimas corrían libres por mis mejillas y ya no me importaba, solo me deje caer, mi última oportunidad se había agotado y ya eso era todo.

el solo tiro la gran maleta en la cama de nuestra habitación donde coloco la mayoría de su cajones tomo algunas prendas del perchero y las tiro donde hubo lugar luego de hacer todo eso la cerro y me miro con cara de asco, lo único que sentía que se me había permitido era llorar y llorar mas.

-Terminemos con esto de una buena vez, ya me canse de esto- con un gesto de su mano me señalo- no sirves, jamás lo harás, no eres mujer o no lo suficiente -rio amargamente- yo solo lo miraba, se acerco a su escritorio y tomo su maletín de cuero negro lo abrió y me tiro unos papeles.

- Solo tienes que firmarlos y todo esto será como si nunca hubiera existido!

-Cu…Cuando?- mi cabeza estaba perdida ante mis ojos se encontraba los formularios donde se me pedía el divorcio, alegando diferencia irreconciliables.

-Digamos que, esto era solo uno de mis planes, te di una oportunidad rubia, pero, como ya te dije al parecer no fuiste lo suficiente para mi ¿Sabes? ahora ya veo porque dicen que las rubias son unas inservibles, aunque debo alegar que fue un muy buen sexo -rio- pero parece que solo sirves para eso, no para lo que yo necesito -recogió la maletas- solo fírmalos y se los das a Kate cuando venga mañana a recoger mis demás cosas a menos que también estés ¨dañada¨ para eso.

Cuando salió de mi habitación tome un bolígrafo de mi mesilla de noche y firme, esa firma me dolió pero era todo para cerrar un ciclo deje caer los papeles, al piso, y me aovillé sobre la gran cama que alguna vez compartimos, las palabras de Royce, giraban en torno a mi ¨No sirves¨ ¨Estas dañada¨ y lo peor que todo era verdad, mi infertilidad me había quitado toda esperanza, mi marido, y mi futura familia, llore, y seguí llorando hasta sentirme seca y perder la conciencia.

**Una cena en medio del hotel más lujoso de todo Seattle.**

**EDWARD**

Si algunas vez alguien había sido igual o más feliz que yo, de seguro hubiera explotado de alegría, Isabella Swan, la mujer de mis sueños, la chica que había conocido años atrás había decidido darme el honor de ser su futuro esposo, en mi cara solo se pintaba una enorme sonrisa, una que no se borraría mientras que esa mujer estuviera a mi lado.

-Sabe que te amo? -susurre en su oído.

-No lo se, creo que necesito escucharlo dos veces o mas cada 4 segundos -enrollo sus brazos, alrededor de mi cintura y coloco su cara tiernamente en mi pecho, ese lugar donde ella podía escuchar mi corazón, en realidad _su corazón_todo mi ser le pertenecía, todo!

-quieres ir a la cama?- me sonrió sexymente, enroscando sus dedos en los cabellos de mi nuca.- le sonreí y la tome entre mis brazos, para llevarlas a nuestra habitación, ella y yo vivíamos en una casa muy grande para dos personas sin embargo ese era el menor de nuestros problemas ya que algún día esa casa estaría llena de niños como muchas veces lo deseo mi madre.

Deposite a Bella en la cama mientras dejaba dulces besos en la base de su cuello.

Un sonido, me saco de mi lujuria.

-maldición -susurre bajito mientras besaba a Bella con pasión.- contesta- dijo con un hilo de voz entrecortada.

-no quiero...- dije besando su cuello que me volvía loco...

-Edward Cullen... puede ser importante- la mire con cara de frustración- Hagamos algo mientras respondes, yo iré a prepararte una sopresa -sonrió y mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja donde hacía que me derritiera y acatara ordenes, de mala gana la deje escapar del peso de mi cuerpo y la deje ir, corrió al baño y cerró la puerta.

Conteste la llamada rápidamente, era un número que yo conocía muy bien, era desde la casa de mi hermana Rosalie, de inmediato presione aceptar.

-Hermanita…

-Hablo con Edward Cullen?- dijo una mujer a lado de la línea con un hilo de voz, me alarme de inmediato esa persona no era mi hermana.

-El habla, pero no entiendo quien es usted?

-Soy Kate Crol, la secretaria del Dr. Royce, yo solo venia a recoger unas pertenencias de mi jefe, pero encontré a la señorita Rosalie en un estado de histeria y bueno se la han trasladado al hospital.- soltó-,, mi cerebro trataba de entender, mi hermana, en un estado de histeria, que hacia la secretaria de Royce en la casa? y donde estaba Royce?, fuera lo que fuese no podía quedarme a averiguarlo mi hermana me necesitaba y allí estaría yo para ella.

-A que hospital la trasladaran?- pregunte rápidamente.

- Al hospital RoschesCenter.

-Allí estaré- cerré mi teléfono y hundí mis manos en mis cabellos preocupado por mi hermana.

-Edward que ha pasado?- corrió Bella hacia mí con un descotado vestido de mi color favorito azul.

- es Rosalie, está en el hospital necesita mi ayuda, algo paso. solté, mientras ella me acunaba mi hermana era lo más importante para mí, era lo único que quedaba después de la muerte de mis padres en ese maldito avión.

**_ROSALIE_**

**_Tiempo después….._**

_-Puja, me gritaba un doctor, mientras Royce tomaba mi mano fuertemente, estaba exhausta de mi frente caían gotas de sudor como si una nube estuviera lloviendo solo encima de mi cabeza._

_-Vamos Rosalie, solo un poco mas y tendrás a tu nena, vamos seguí, mi princesa- gritaba mi padre, mientras yo solo lloraba._

_-Rosalie vamos, es nuestro bebe vamos amor, hemos luchado tanto para esto, casi lo logras, solo un poco mas..._

_El llanto más hermoso que hubiera escuchado jamás inundo mis oídos era una niña tenía mi color de cabellos, y unas orbes verdes iguales a las mías inundaban su cara, estire mis manos para tomarla entre mis brazos._

_-Papa..-dije sonriendo- quiero verla- pedí- el solo me dio la espalda mientras envolvía al bebe en una manta, Royce soltó mi mano, sin decir mas corrió hacia donde estaba mi padre y se la entrego._

_-Déjame verla- le pedí desesperada a mi marido, el no me veía, el solo veía a nuestra hija._

_Royce - lo llame por su nombre mientras me impacientaba, le sonrió a mi padre y estrecho su mano y sin verme salió de la habitación con mi hija en sus brazos sin siquiera verme, me volví loca, comencé a gritar llamaba a mi padre y las lagrimas corrían mas que como lo habían hecho mientras daba a luz a mi pequeña._

-ROYCE- grite mientras que volvía a la realidad, mis ojos observaron a mi cuñada Bella con una bata blanca posando sus manos en mis manos tratando de calmarme.

-Vamos Rose, pequeña todo está bien.- vi a Edward mientras sus dedos subían y bajaban por mis manos, tratando de tranquilizarme como lo hacía cuando estaba pequeña y sufría una caída por haber jugado rudo con él.

-Royce… el mi bebe se lo llevo -comencé a llorar-

-No hay bebe Rose- me respondió mientras negaba con su cabeza mi cuñada.

-Ese maldito las pagara caro- susurro Edward- lo prometo hermana- prometió mientras besaba mi mano, estaba confundida hasta que la verdad me golpeo de nuevo aun más fuerte que la vez anterior estaba sola, sin Royce y muy lejos de tener un bebe y todo se volvió negro de nuevo, solo escuche la voz de Edward cuando le permitía a Bella volver a sedarme, el le pedía que lo hiciera ella porque sencillamente el no podía, salió de la habitación, mi cuñada lo único que hacía era tratar de calmarme, sin conseguirlo claro, aunque no pude ganarle a la gran intravenosa que coloco en mi suero y me volvió a dejar inconsciente..

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola!, aqui esta el primer cap de esta historia la cual se me ocurrio hace 2 meses cuando estab de viaje :D me gusto mucho la idea de hacerlo y asi que no se me decidi y la coloque aqui haber si les gustaba, yo espero que si :$ si los protagonistas son el grandulon de Emmentt y la Rubia Rosalie! espero que sea de su <strong>**agrado yo amo a esta pareja****! en fin criticas construccitvas, destructiva, tomates o un simple me gust**_**_o seria genial leer sus comentarios_! espero tener noticias de ustedes! saludos y nos leeremos pronto en la proxima actu! (que sera pronto depende de la aceptacion)_**

**_Besitus :D_**

**_ -Lili4ever-_**


	2. La Llamada

_**Hola! espero esten todos de maravillas! y los que no arriba esos animos! segundo Cap de esta historia!, aunque fueron pocos lo rr que resivi fueron geniales y bueno aqui esta el segundo cap!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Todo Gracias a ellos.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
><strong>_

_**Capitulo 2: La llamada**_

_**POV: Bella**_

Edward lo estaba pasando mal, lo sabía de primera mano, mi prometido no había sido el mismo desde que a la pequeña Rose como el la llamaba le había pasado eso, Rosalie no mostro mejorías, desde que despertó la primera vez del coma inducido, luego de ese primer ataque tratamos de devolverla a la conciencia sin resultado alguno, por tal razón la teníamos que mantenerla sedada, cosa que no era bueno para ella y para la salud mental de Edward, en la veía antes de salir a nuestro trabajo, luego de 1 mes reclutada en el hospital le dimos de alta y ella se quedaba en la que era su habitación en la mansión Cullen donde Edward y yo vivíamos, ver a mi enérgica y extremadamente hermosa cuñada de esa manera me deterioraba, Rosalie y yo éramos muy buenas amigas desde que Edward me la presento en esa pequeña cena en un restaurante de Seattle pero ahora la gran despampanante diosa que conocí esa noche parecía todos menos lo que esa noche fue.

Sin decir más, deje pasar a la enfermera que habíamos contratado Edward y yo para que estuviera al pendiente de ella mientras nosotros hacemos nuestros turnos en el hospital, Edward había salido esa mañana por eso me tocaba irme en mi pequeño Audi que me había regalado Edward en uno de nuestros aniversarios.

Mientras que viajaba por las calles de Seattle con mucho cuidado recibí una llamada y de inmediato la tome por las manos libres.

-Dra. Isabella Swan quien habla?- conteste lo más formal que pude.

-Hola pequeña soy Emmentt- respondió mi hermano.

-Em. -Respondí de inmediato- como... como ha salido todo?- pregunte cuidadosamente, mi hermano Emmentt tampoco la estaba pasando nada genial.

-Esta todo arreglado Bella, ella no..., bueno no les dará su apellido, y en parte eso me alegro ya es suficiente con que les este pagando para que traiga a mis hijas al mundo-respondió con voz triste-.

-hermano lo siento -respondí con pesar, la situación en la cual se encontraba mi hermano era de pesadilla, su esposa Leah Brandon, se encontraba embarazada y ella no quería tener hijos, ni con mi hermano ni con nadie, sencillamente era una de esas mujeres que no habían nacido para esto, le oculto el embarazo a mi hermano y el día que se iba a hacer un aborto mi hermano descubrió que estaba embarazada, y desde ese momento la pesadilla había comenzado.

-No te preocupes Bell, ya lo supere, además lo mejor de todo que la pesadilla que eh vivido en estos últimos 7 meses esta a punto de acabar. En menos de unas 2 horas seré el orgulloso padre de dos hermosas pequeñas a las cuales las voy a cuidar con mi vida mis hijas no la necesitan. -declaro decidido a lo cual sonreí- claro que no lo necesitan-afirme- aunque me siento culpable de no poder estar allí en Forks, declare con un hilo de voz mientras mis lagrimas amenazaban por salir, mis sobrinas iban a nacer y no iba a poder estar allí para ver el gran acontecimiento.

-Pues esa es otra razón por la cual necesitaba hablarte, desde que ha pasado todo esto empecé a pedir que me transfirieran y bueno me han dado oportunidad para trabajar en el Buffet de abogados Hale&Associate.

-Ese Buffet es uno de los más importantes -dije maravillada

-Lo es, y me han pedido ser miembro, pero primero necesito instalarme, cosa que ya comencé a tramitar y..

-Espera, eso queda aquí en SEATTLE! -grite dándome cuenta de que ese gran buffet estaba aquí en mi ciudad.

-lo se, esa era la sorpresa -sonrío-.

-hermano es genial es lo mejor, podre ver siempre a mis sobrinas y jugar además de ayudarte... - no me salían mas palabras.-

-Me alegra que te alegre -rio un poco mas fuerte, casi acercándose a la risa juguetona de mi hermano Emmentt, la normal, la que si era divertida.

-Estas, feliz! - sonreí y aparque en mi lugar.

-Seré Padre hermana, no hay nada que me llene mas de dicha que eso -afirmo.

Luego de la conversación con mi hermano me había quedado mas tranquila, de inmediato entre en sala a hacer mi revisión habitual en Pediatría.

Luego de atender unos cuantos casos de madres primerizas asustadas solo por el hecho de que sus bebes estornudasen, me reuní con Edward en la cafetería.

-Hola cariño- me saludo con un beso en mi mejilla, y deposito mi bandeja de comida a mi lado.

-odio no poder besarte aquí -dije mientras saboreaba mi ensalada de frutas.

-no hables de eso -me miro con una de mis sonrisas especiales que hacía que mi cuerpo entero se estremeciera, rápidamente cambie de tema.

-Hoy nacen las mellizas-solté.

-Eso significa que seremos tíos -me sonrío.

-Lo se estoy emocionada, lo único que lamento de todo esto es la situación de mi hermano.

-Emmentt ah demostrado ser fuerte en todo sentido- dijo acariciando mi mano- esto es solo una prueba más del destino.

-lo sé pero.- mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, era Emmentt respondí de inmediato.

-Hermano?- pregunte notando la mirada de Edward sobre mi.

-Bells, no.. no creerás esto, yo se que no lo harás.- en su voz no pude reconocer si era algo bueno o malo.

-Emmentt no me asuste que paso? ya nacieron las mellizas?

-Si -respondió riendo- pero nacieron acompañadas.

-Acompañadas?-pregunte sonriente

-Si Bella son Trillizas, no sabes los feliz que estoy.

_**Edward**_

_**Las horas parecen semanas...**_

Acomode las maletas de Bella junto a las mías, contando que nada se quedara, rápidamente subí a decirle hasta luego a mi hermana, aunque ella no estuviera del todo consciente de lo que pasaba se que ella entendería lo que le digiera.

-Rose, debo irme por tres días -tome su mano e hice los ejercicios que le hacía de pequeño para calmarla, hubo una gran explosión en la parte sur del país y bueno Bells y yo debemos irnos por unos días, pero no te preocupes, tu enfermera vendrá todos lo días a cuidarte y el hermano de Bella se quedara en casa para poder vigilar todos los asuntos aquí, vamos Rose, di algo, dime algo -suplique- quiero a mi hermana de vuelta eso es lo único que quiero -bese su frente y le dije un triste hasta luego, nunca me gustaba decir adiós, una vez lo hice y mis padres fallecieron en ese fatídico accidente de avión.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, aqui conocimos un poquito la historia de Emmentt, y son trilliza! pero el proximo cap sera mucho mas detallado es POV: Emmentt chicas asi que! ya saldran de dudas.<strong>

_**"Gracias por el apoyo espero no defraudarlas"**_

**Reviews?**


	3. Volviendo: Sorpresas

_**Todo Gracias a ellos**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
><strong>_

_**Capitulo 3: Volviendo**_

_**Rosalie**_

-Quiero a mi hermana de vuelta- dijo mi hermano antes de irse, no quería volver, no sabiendo que seguiría pasando lo mismo, estaría con alguien y luego, ese hombre yo no lo podría complacer con el fruto de un hijo de ambos.

Ignore a mi hermano, no quería volver me quedaría en esa cama esperando a que cada día de mi vida llegara la enfermera con una intravenosa que me hacia dormir y sin sueños de mal gusto donde mis bebes siempre eran arrebatados de mi.

La enfermera nunca llego esa noche, y eso no era de mi agrado mi sueño no podía ser concedido sin ese liquido que entraba a mi sistema, trate de dormir hasta lograr caer en la manos de Morfeo, todo iba bien, pero no lograba sacar el llanto de bebes de mi cabeza.

Por primera vez en más de dos meses mis ojos se abrieron de la manera adecuada, me senté sobre mi cama, y viaje por mi habitación de un lado a otro, hasta llegar a mi espejo. Mi cuerpo estaba vestido por un conjunto de pantalón corto de color lila cerca de mi cama estaba mi bata la tome y me la coloque, me senté de nuevo en la cama ´pero los llanto de el bebe no se iban, me estaba volviendo loca, no podía soportarlo se sentía horrible escuchar un bebe sin sentir que tenia uno.

Camine afuera de mi habitación, pase junto la habitación de Edward que ahora compartía con Bella hasta conseguir, la que buscaba la habitación de mi padres, desde su muerte dormir en su cama me reconfortaba olía a ellos y me recordaba cuando dormías todos juntos en su cama, era por esa razón gigante.

Por primera vez esa habitación no calmo las voces en mi cabeza, salí corriendo de allí y me deje guiar por las escaleras, al llegar abajo el llanto incrementaba y mi agonía seguía quiera que eso parara, por primera vez en meses quería volver a hacer Rosalie Cullen.

Camine hasta el living donde quería ver tv, el llanto incrementaba.

Al entrar en la habitación me quede perpleja, 3 hermosas niñas rubias se encontraban allí, una lloraba la otra solo estaba quieta y una mas dormía -sonreí al verlas y darme cuenta de que no estaba loca y eran bebes reales, me acerque con cuidado deseando que no fuera un sueño en el cual yo sufría cuando se las llevaba.

Tome a la pequeña que lloraba en mis brazos y la acune, su cara era hermosa, tenía unos hoyuelos iguales a las otras bebes, y el naciente cabello rubio era innegable, solo me preguntaba de quien eran? porque estaban aquí en mi casa, la situación empezaba a asustarme ¡sería una mala broma de mi cerebro? últimamente desde que Royce me había dejado ya no sabía lo que era real o no.

Pero eso importaba? no lo creo, empecé a acunar a la bebe hasta que sentó una presencia en mi espalda.

**Sorpresas**

**Emmentt**

**Las cosas nunca son como las esperas...**

mi vida no estaba equilibrada últimamente, y sé que se formaría un descontrol más grande cuando llegaran mis mellizas, las niñas que iban a hacer la luz de mi vida de ahora en adelante, quería que el tiempo pasara rápido, quería volver a hacer el mismo Emmentt de siempre, el que era confiado el que se divertía, quería hacer el mismo antes que mi esposa Leah me ocultara la verdad y casi cometiera la estupidez que iba a hacer, sin embargo no quería a Leah en mi vida nunca más, todo el gran amor que le profesaba desde que me había casado con ella había cesado el día que me entere de la atrocidad que quería hacerles a nuestros hijos.

_**Flashback**_

Apenas escuche la señal de que mi avión estaba listo para abordar, abandone mi asiento y corrí a mi avión, estaba feliz, mi vida profesional había surgido al ganar el caso legal mas grande en los últimos años, mi emoción no cabía en mi gran cuerpo, lo único que quería en esos momentos era ver a mi bella esposa, cargarla y darle un gran beso y amarla y decirle cuanto la quería, los últimos 2 meses sin verla me habían deteriorado en todo sentido.

Apenas el avión aterrizo en el pequeño pueblo de Forks me sentí vivo en mi casa, había pasado los últimos dos meses en el valle del sol y hasta podía decir que tenía un bronceado, cosa rara ya que mi color de piel era Albina igual a la de mi hermana.

Los chicos del aeropuerto, trasladaron mi Jeep al estacionamiento del mismo, mi carro había sido transportado dos días antes desde California para poder usarla como me gustaba.

Conduje desesperado por las vías de forks, mi esposa era todo en mi mente, aparque rápidamente, en mi casa con una gran sonrisa entre a casa, a Leah no le había dado la noticia que había ganado el caso y al Forks ser un recóndito pueblo, no creo que llegara la noticia, al menos no tan rápido, sin embargo si la sorpresa se había arruinado eso no era lo importante.

Saque las llaves de mi bolsillo y abrí la puerta, todo estaba apagado y en silencio, me encogí de hombros y comencé a quitarme el saco y lo deje arriba de la silla del comedor como tenia acostumbrado, tome una bolsa de botanas y me fui al área del living, como era de costumbre, coloque mis pies sobre la mesa de la tv y por accidente tire todas las revistas de moda en donde había salido Leah al piso, rápidamente me apresure a recogerlas a ella no le hacia ninguna gracia que yo las desordenara, y por casualidad había un gran sobre blanco el cual indicaba que era del centro de salud de forks, inmediatamente me preocupe, abrí el sobre, y saque todo su contenido habían dos sobres blancos mas adentro del mismo, sin preocuparme en si invadía su privacidad o no abrí uno de ellos, en ese se mostraba un ultrasonido, y un examen donde decía que mi esposa y yo tendríamos un hijo mi felicidad era infinita si antes quería ver a mi esposa, ahorita deseaba verla con mas ansias, abrí el otro sobre en busca de mayor información, pero lo que encontré allí fue perturbador, el sobre me ofrecía todo lo contrario, era de un lugar desconocido, pero la palabra ¨Aborto me alarmo en ese sobre, había precios y toda clase de información sobre interrumpir embarazos, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas de rabia inmediatamente un sonido sordo de una puerta que se cerraba me decía que la batalla campal empezaría.

-Emmentt cariño - llamo Leah desde el umbral.

-Leah- me coloque de pie- me puedes explicar qué demonios es esto- le tire el sobre donde salía la información de interrumpir el embarazo porque el eco y el resultado lo guardaría como mi tesoro, ella se puso nerviosa de inmediato pero luego delante de mis ojos fue como si se transformara, su cara se puso fija y empezó a hablar.

-Pues lo que ves, no quiero a este niño ni a ningún otro-confirmo segura.- no quería decirte de este embarazo porque muy bien sabía que te ibas a ilusionar, Emmentt eso es un error -prosiguió.

-Un error- dije incrédulo- desde cuando un hijo es un error?

-Para mí lo es, fue mi error, me descuide y no tome precaución cuando estuve contigo -respondió con la mirada fija.

-Protección? estamos casados pensé que dejaste de tomar eso cuando nos casamos?

-Pues ya vez que no lo hice, no quiero hijos, no los quiero y no lo tendré -dijo furiosa- por eso mañana en la mañana me desharé de este.

-No, no lo harás, estás loca -grite-

-ni creas que dejare que mi cuerpo cambio por un mocoso, eso jamás.-dijo apuntándome con un dedo, mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

-Quien eres? acaso no tienes corazón, no vez que es tu hijo también?

-Yo no veo esas estupideces, solo quiero deshacerme de el y sabes muy bien que lo hare, es mi cuerpo- no iba a dejar que esa desconocida, que hacia un momento consideraba como mi esposa me alejara de mi hijo no nato, mis habilidades como abogado empezaron a emanar.

-Sabes que lo que harás es un delito?- empecé mirándola fijamente, mire como por un momento palideció pero luego prosiguió- nadie lo sabrá, lo sabes tú pero no creo que esto se haga público, la mujer del abogado es una loca que aborta a sus hijos! qué te parece ese titular para tu naciente carrera?

-Eres una perra- dije dejándome llevar por mi furia.

-Sabes, eso no me hiere bomboncito -rio amargamente- ahora me iré a dormir necesito estar descansada para cuando me deshaga de el error -dijo apuntando a su muy pequeño vientre se dio la vuelta pero fui atrás de ella y la tome por la mano.

-tú no te desharás de nadie -dije convencido- yo siendo tu no estaría tan seguro -contesto.

-Claro que si -sonreí- eres una perra y aunque me cueste decirlo una arpía y esa clase de mujer solo busca una cosa -dije convencido.

-de que hablas?- estaba cayendo en mi trampa haría lo que fuera para hacer mantener a mi hijo o hija viva.

-Te tengo una noticia y una sugerencia primero, quiero obviamente el divorcio.- rio mas y asintió- y cuál es la sugerencia? -alzo su cejas esperando una respuesta.

-Dime Cuanto quieres?, dime tu precio, pero tienes que mantener a mi hijo con vida hasta que nazca después te puedes desaparecer de mi vida y la de mi hijo-empezó- tendrás que firmar un contrato, donde si a mi hijo le pasa algo por tu culpa te pudrirás en la cárcel, y recuerda que me darás la custodia completa de manera que jamás vas a poder reclamar nada por el o por ella. Concluí, la muy maldita asintió y sonrío -Si quieres te lo entrego en bolsas de regalos no me importa que hagas con tu mocoso después que nazca

Cuando esa conversación hubo acabado todo como lo que conocía había cambiado en un dos por tres.

**FINDELFLASHBACK**

luego mi sorpresa incremento, al enterarme en el 6to mes de embarazo que tendría mellizas, 2 hermosas niñas que serian solo mías, tome mi maletín y lo tire en un lugar de mi automóvil, ese día en la mañana tenía más esperanzas que en los meses pasados, debo decir que el embarazo de Leah no había sido llevado en santa paz, pero lo logre superar, y el solo hecho de saber que esa mañana podría alejarme de ella y cerrar ese capítulo en mi vida me llenaba de muchas expectativas.

El parto de Leah se iba a realizar de manera natural, cosa que la verdad me sorprendió mucho, ya que eso sería muy doloroso, pero claro todo era a su favor, según ella mientras menos marcas tuviera en su cuerpo mucho mejor, y definitivamente una cesárea implicaba una gran cicatriz que ella no se permitiría.

las niñas nacerían en la casa que compartimos juntos, Leah se estaba quedando allí, mientras que las niñas nacían, obviamente, nunca más compartimos cama por razones obvias, ya ni siquiera estábamos casados desde hacía 6 meses, todo había sido muy rápido.

Apenas, llegue en casa todo estaba listo para el parto mi sala se había convertido en un mini hospital, Leah había buscado por sus propios medios todo lo necesario al llegar ella estaba teniendo un contracción, se le veía bien, habíamos acordado que me quedaría en el parto para cortar el cordón.

El parto fue lo más rápido y más hermoso que pude presenciar en toda mi vida! Luego que las 2 pequeñas llegaron a este mundo mi sonrisa no escapaba de mi rostro, estaban rosaditas y eran lo suficientemente grandes como para ser mellizas, luego de tener 5 minutos de nacida, el doctor me dio la gran noticia, una bebe faltaba, y ya estaba por llegar, palidecí de inmediato tres bebes, estaba tan agradecido y aterrado al mismo tiempo apenas estaba descifrando como cuidaría 2 pequeñas ahora tenía que descifrar como cuidar una extra.

Después de descubrir la sorpresa, la tercera pequeña llego al mundo 2 minutos después, con menor peso ya que sus hermanas habían absorbido la mayoría de los alimentos y por eso no la veíamos, era muy frágil, y no lloro de inmediato mis miedos se incrementaron enseguida, mientras los doctores que atendieron el parto atendían a la bebe pude ver como Leah se retiraba con su asistente, estaba tan cansada pero sin embargo el veneno le salía por los poros.

-Aunque, te arrepientes de esto, gracias Leah -dije sujetando a una de las bebes

-De nada supongo-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Quieres verlas?- ofrecí.

-Ya las eh visto Emmentt y las eh tenido por 9 meses dentro de mí creo que es suficiente, es tu turno, ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Muy bien este el cap numero 3! *-* que os parecio? mi pobre Emmentt llego justo a tiempo antes que Leah cometiera una estupides! alguna sugerencia comentario, critica todo es bienvenido!<strong>

**Review? (Pucherito al estilo Alice)**

**-Lili4ever-  
><strong>


	4. Ser padre y el Trabajo

**Hola!  
><strong>

**Un cordial saludo a todos :D capitulo numero 4 lamento las tardanzas!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4: Ser Padre y el trabajo!<strong>

**POV: Emmentt**

Luego de que Leah se fuera, mi vida había empezado, la tercera bebe estaba de maravilla, luego de que con ayuda pudiera respirar bien.

El primer mes de vida fue uno de los mejores y más cansinos mes que jamás allá atravesado, Mi hermana y mi cuñado las habían conocido una semana después de nacidas y se aseguraron de que todo estuviera en perfecto estado, sin embargo no pudieron quedarse muy a su pesar, Bella y Edward tenían su trabajo además Edward estaba teniendo una crisis familiar también con su hermana, Bella no conto mucho solo dijo que estaba en un estado de catatonia, no le preste atención, en esos 4 años de relación que llevaban jamás la había visto ni una vez.

Mi traslado iba viento en popa, en 1 mes podría estar instalado en la casa que había comprado para las trillizas y para mí. Aunque era una casa grande para un hombre con tres pequeñas, me encanto apenas la vi, no quería que después volver a someterlas a una mudanza. No me parecía necesario.

Estaba descansando, eran las 8:30 am y mis niñas estaban durmiendo, la noche pasada mí chica ¨ Blue o azul ¨ se había sentido algo mal con sus odios, el doctor me había asegurado que mientras le colocara la medicina todo estaría en perfecto estado, a pesar de eso mis chica ¨Pink o rosa¨¨ y mi chica ¨Red o roja" se pusieron revoltosas, debido a su hermana. Aunque no había dormido muy bien tenía que estar atento y seguir empacando mi oficina, no me mudaba hasta dentro de un mes pero mientras que tenía tiempo con tres hijas debía aprovecharlo.

Camine, con algo de paso pesado de nuevo hasta donde estaba mi oficina, y tome una caja, y metí algunos expedientes importantes y así estaba pasando las horas hasta que recibí la llamada, que cambiaria un poco las cosas.

-Emmentt Swan en que puedo servirle?- conteste

-Emmentt, soy yo Jasper Hale, como te encuentras?- Jasper era el hijo de mi jefe James Hale, Jasper era el vicepresidente de Hale &Associetes.

-Estoy de maravilla- conteste de inmediato- pero debo decir que tu llamada es algo sorpresiva.

-Pues veras Emmentt, estamos al tanto de que no te encuentras en la zona y que todavía falta un mes para tu traslado, pero pienso que este caso es el perfecto para ti y no creo que quieras perderte esto.

-Un caso?, de que se trata?

-Nuestro Buffet de abogados se encargara acerca del caso de homicidio de el esposo de Brooke Taylor Windham, has leído algo al respecto?

-De hecho si el caso ha sido muy sonado.

-Pues por eso mismo, creo que es tu oportunidad para seguir con tus casos, la señorita Brooke Taylor Windham, no ha pedido más que un buen abogado que se encargue de presentar su inocencia y por eso te hemos escogido.

-No creo que la señorita Taylor, pueda esperar un mes! -dije expectante

-Pues no lo hará, pero ya le comente de ti y dijo que esperaría una semana por uno bueno, la pregunta importante aquí seria, puedes transferirte dentro de una semana y media?

Estaba en shock había muchas cosas, que hacer otras muchas cosas que organizar, como la mudanza, la casa no estaría lista dentro de un mes, no había empacado, la niñera! Por amor de dios la niñera, no había organizado nada, podría decir que no, pero era algo tan interesante que no podía dejarlo además con lo que ganaría en el caso pudiera tomar algunos meses de vacaciones para pasar con las niñas.

-Acepto- dije sin rodeos.

-Genial te esperare el lunes a las 8:30 en la sala de conferencia, espero que este reto se te haga fácil Swan.

-Lo se Hale, y menos cuando tienes, 3 bebes recién nacidas.- comente Jasper estaba al tanto de mi situación con mis hijas.

-Y que lo digas, mi esposa y yo tuvimos nuestro bebe hace una semana y no se como lo hace, eres un héroe Swan, un héroe que espero aquí para el gran caso mi padre y yo confiamos en ti, además felicita a tu esposa por traer 3 niñas si que debió haber sido un gran trabajo.- dicho esto colgó.

Mi esposa, claro como si tuviera una!

De inmediato me puse en trabajo, primero llame a Bella para comentarle todo lo relacionado, ese mismo día a las 7:30 ella y mi cuñado estaban librando y vinieron a ayudarme con las bebes y la mudanza, ellos de inmediato me ofrecieron que me quedara en la mansión Cullen mientras que mi casa estaba lista.

Al principio, me negué sin embargo Bella y Edward me hizo entrar en razón, necesitaba ayuda, y en un hotel no iba a hacer tan fácil de obtener como en la casa de ellos, acepte y continuamos con la mudanza.

Habíamos, hecho la mudanza en dos días, Jasper me había llamado el Martes en la mañana y ya el jueves en la noche estábamos listo con todos los paquetes enviados, a un depósito mientras mi casa nueva estaba lista. Ese mismo jueves por la noche los 6 embarcábamos un avión para de Forks a Seattle, de camino al avión pudimos enterarnos de la bomba que había estallado en una de las fabricas más grandes del país en la parte del sur, era una tragedia terrible.

Al llegar a casa de mi cuñado, mi hermana se encargo de llevarme a la habitación de las trillizas, era una gran habitación donde habían dos cunas que pertenecieron a Edward y a su hermana, todo estaba arreglado de habitación de bebe, mi hermana dijo que su fallecida suegra, quería dárselo a sus nietos.

La habitación contigua, era la mía, Bella abrió una de la puerta en el cuarto de las trillizas y allí había otra habitación con una gran cama adornándolo. Le sonreí a mi hermana y ella hizo lo mismo me indico todo a la final comenzamos a reír cuando recordamos unas de mis travesuras con ella de pequeño.

-Ahora -dijo calmándose- Esta es la habitación de la hermana de Edward -dijo señalando la puerta.

-Ella esta allí, pero se encuentra dormida, la única que la atiende es la enfermera y..

-Bella -dijo mi cuñado llegando hacia nosotros, algo agitado.

-Que pasa cariño? -pregunto Bella preocupada.

-Nos han llamado, como médicos gubernamentales, debemos ayudar en esa catástrofe en el sur.

-Oh por dios -dijo tapándose la boca

-Hasta donde se ese tipo de obligaciones no se pueden eludir a menos que alguno de vosotros estén enfermos así que deberán ir.

-Eso es cierto -dijo mi cuñado.

-Cuando partimos? -

-Dentro de dos horas así que mejor apurémonos.

Edward y Bella iban de un lado a otro buscando sus cosas y tratando de sacar cosas que les podrían servir a las 10:30 pm ya habían abandonado la casa, mi hermana me había informado de todo lo necesario incluso de lo único que tenía que hacer acerca de la hermana de Edward, dejar pasar solo a la enfermera Jane Vulturi!

Las niñas estaban en la sala cada una en su portabebés, las coloque a las tres al lado de la mesita de centro de la sala, saque el expediente de la señorita Brooke Taylor Windham, estaba asiendo anotaciones, cuando mi chica Azul despertó, la tome en brazos y trate de calmarla, pero no funciono de seguro le dolía de nuevo su oído, mire la hora en mi reloj de mano y me di cuenta de que ya muy pronto despertarían para tomar su biberón, la deje en su lugar mientras iba a la cocina a hacer su comida.

Me moví en la cocina rápidamente, coloque la leche en un envase y encendí la cocina eléctrica, hubiera sido más fácil utilizar el microondas pero Bella especifico claramente que no era bueno para los bebes. La bebe había dejado de llorar, lo note muy extraño, termine de colocar los 3 envases con sus tapas, tome uno y me fui corriendo a la sala.

Cuando me acerque al lugar donde había dejado a mi hija hacia solo unos minutos, quede petrificado, no estaba mis nervios se apoderaron de mi y comencé a buscar cuando me di vueltas estaba una chica rubia muy alta con una pijama de color lila con mi bebe a la cual yo llamaba Azul, mi pequeña se había vuelto a dormir y su manita con su listón azul sobresalía del hombro de la chica. Era una imagen tierna, pero de inmediato mis instintos de padres me hicieron preocupar quien se supone que era ella?

-Que haces con mi bebe?- cuestione con una voz dura

Continuara….

* * *

><p><strong>uuuuu... continuara xd! ok empecemos. Emmentt llama a sus hijas por colores!, pero tranquilos eso se resolvera en el siguiente cap, lo que si podemos ir adelantando son las ssugerencias de sus nombres para las nenas! asi que tienen tareita :D<strong>

**Otra cosa, el caso en el cual trabaja Emmentt, si alguien se dio cuenta es el mismo en que trabajan en Legaly Bolnd o legalmente rubia... (pelicula favorita).**

**Emmett vio a una chica de conjunto lila, quien sera? xd**

* * *

><p><strong>Oigan, a quien le gusta la historia de Carlisle y Esme? mmm estoy escribiendo un fic sobre ellos y me encantan si quieren en el proximo cap les dejo un pedacito del primer cap, vale recalcar que es un fic muy romantico ahh y divertido quien no se imaginan a Bella y a Edward peliando con la edad de 5 años? *-*<strong>

**bueno ya me extendi mucho asi que espero que les haya gustado mucho!**

**Reviews?...**


	5. ¿Quien eres tu? ¡No me Grites!

**Hola!**

**Quiero agradecer a :**

**Nayuri80; DCullenLove; Crematlv19; Kabum; Dnisse; Pame HaleMcCarthy; geraldhine; supattinsondecullen; Princess Utau; camilitacullen**

**ademas tambien a las que han agregado la historia a favoritos, alertas entre otros!  
><strong>

**Espero que disfruten del cap!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>Disclaimer: La Trama me pertenece en su totalidad, pero los grandes personajes los eh tomado prestado a mi ídolo personal Sthephenie Meyer, para fantasear un poco.<strong>_**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5: ¿Quién eres tu? ¡No me Grites!<strong>

**POV: Rosalie**

Era tan pequeñita, estaba cansadita, solo basto con tomarla en mis brazos y arrullarla con una melodía que nos cantaba mi madre a Edward y a mí.

La nena me tenia, embobada, era tan perfecta al igual que sus hermanas, rubia con ojos grisáceos, con hoyuelos predominantes en sus mejillas. Alguien se acerco y me envare en mi lugar, la bebe descansaba sobre mi hombro dormidita.

-Que haces con mi bebe?- Una voz dura me miraba con ojos de terror, ese hombre jamás lo había visto. Era alto, con un cuerpo corpulento bien definido, con pequeños rizos negros y ojos negros que lo acompañaban con una piel pálida, su rostro estaba cansino, tenía ojeras muy marcadas.

-Yo…- mi mente quería emitir una respuesta pero sencillamente mi cuerpo no lo dejaba, había algo en su mirada que me intimida, como instinto apreté a la bebe mas a mi pecho.

-¿Quién eres? –cuestiono con voz dura, no sé cómo ni de donde salieron las ganas, me dispuse a correr a las escaleras. Antes de obtener respuesta. Tenía miedo de ese hombre.

Llegue a la enorme escalera de mármol de nuevo, me detuve en seco a la mitad del lugar. Mierda, mierda! Tenía a la bebe en brazos. Y eso era lo que el quería a la bebe pero ¿Si le hacía daño? Pues no lo creo parecía preocupado. Cuando estaba a la mitad de la escalera sentí rápidamente que alguien me abrazaba fuertemente por la espalda. Y me quito a la bebe el, la tomo en sus brazos lleno de miedo y angustia. El temía de mí. Y yo de, el!

Observe la escena él, la tomo en sus brazos le deposito un gran beso en su cabeza y la apretó contra su pecho "Tranquila hijita ya estas con papa".

Dios santo era su hija! Y yo que creía que era un extraño quien se la quería robar!

-Yo lo siento –trate de darle a entender- Lo que pasa...

-¿Qué lo sientes? ¿Tú dices que lo sientes? –reprimía a la bebe en sus brazos y me miraba con ganas de arrancarme la cabeza, mi cuerpo reacciono de una manera vivaz! Cosa que no había sentido desde hacía dos meses. Mucho tiempo sin sentir cualquier cosa que no fuera decepción de mi misma! Claro también lo sentía en este momento pero había algo más.

-Yo no sabía…-

-¿Quién demonios te dejo entrar en esta casa?- grito- ¿Quién te dio permiso de tocar a mi hija?-escupió las palabras.

-Deja de gritarme! –Mi enojo volvió, me sentía muy molesta!, El no sabía quién era pero aun así me gritaba y estaba en mi casa ¿Quién carajos se creía que era? Tenía ira. De algo estaba segura toda mi ira no estaba referida a el! Si no a mi situación: a mi divorcio a mi cuerpo sucio y dañado. Un cuerpo que jamás sabría que sería tener una vida dentro de sí. Y bueno si tal vez un poco a el!

-NO! Hasta que me digas quién demonios se supone que eres? Y que haces en esta casa en esas fachas?-

En esas "fachas" era mi piyama!. Mi diseño. Era mi casa!. _Rosalie cálmate- me pedí a mi misma!_

-Tú no sabes quién soy yo? –grite igual de histérica!

-No.

-Soy Rosalie Cullen amigo! Eso soy!.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POV: Emmentt**

-Soy Rosalie Cullen amigo! Eso soy!

-Un Cullen –titube.

-No un Cullen, si no Rosalie Cullen! Esta es mi casa, no tienes derecho de gritarme, como si estuvieras hablando con cualquiera!- en un momento estaba en frente de mi dándole con su dedo al lado de mi pecho donde no estaba mi bebe apoyada

-Yo lo siento! No sabía…- Mierda había tratado mal "si no me equivocaba "a la hermana de Edward esto no pintaba bien! Pero tenía algo a mi favor yo no sabía quien era y bueno creo que me deje llevar por el terror de no ver a mi hija en donde la había dejado!. Ser padre no era fácil, esas niñas eran mi vida y ver como ella las sujetaba como si las quisiera arrebatar de mi me hacia sentir horrible.

-Pues bien ahora lo sabes!-grito, sus ojos estaban llenos de furia, unos ojos que hacia algunos segundos estaban como perdidos y con una tristeza inmensa.

-Disculpa espera yo quería disculparme! –

-No quiero tus disculpas!- escupió- Te quiero fuera de mi casa ahora! –señalo la puerta con furia.

**.**

.

.

**POV: Rosalie**

-No quiero tus disculpas!, Te quiero fuera de mi casa ahora! –grite, claramente enojada di media vuelta y me dirigí a mi habitación temblorosa.

-Oh dios que hice –las lagrimas saltaron de mis ojos de nuevo me lleve mis manos a mi frente y vi lo estúpida que había sido con _el._ Quien solo estaba protegiendo a su hija!. Gire sobre mi misma de nuevo, y me encamine a buscarlo. No se había movido de la escalera, tenia cara de confusión, la bebe se había despertado por sus gritos y los míos.

Al notar mi presencia se puso rojo bajo la cabeza.

-Lo siento ya mis hijas y yo nos iremos.- murmuro y se dio la vuelta.

-Espera –tome su brazo y lo hice detener, cosa que hizo que posara sus ojos en mi poniéndome nerviosa

- De veras lo siento yo no sabía, que estabas aquí Bella no dijo nada… oh si lo hizo no le preste la debida atención… -se disculpo primero.

-¿Bella? De donde conoces a mi cuñada? –estaba confundida.

-Creo que no nos hemos presentado. Soy Emmett Swan hermano de Bella.

-Eres el hermano de Isabella.- lleve mi mano a mi boca- Edward lo menciono el dijo que tu estarías aquí–suspire- Pero claro yo no le preste atención.

-Supongo que tu serás la hermana de Edward- no lo pregunto solo lo afirmo. Asentí.

-Creo que ambos nos debemos unas disculpas.- me removí incomoda en mi lugar.

-Lo lamento- dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-En serio estoy muy apenado por haberla gritado señorita! No lo pensé bien podrá perdonarme?- pidió con esos intensos ojos implorando por perdón.

-Lo hare con dos condiciones- El asintió.

-Primero que no te vayas, creo que eso fue muy maleducado de mi parte además eres el hermano de Bella y ella es muy buena amiga mía! _–mentirosa –grito mi mente, no estás haciendo esto por Isabella sabes bien que quieres conocerlo- _Segundo me dejas sujetarla? Digo, creo que no estás haciendo un muy buen trabajo y esta gritando mucho –sugerí con una sonrisa.

-Gracias- dijo al ver como la pequeña se quedaba tranquila en mis brazos.

-Me acompañarías a la sala?- pregunto muy respetuosamente- Veras están mis otras hijas y…

-Claro- respondí y lo acompañe.

Me sentí muy bien con su compañía cuando llegamos a la sala el se apresuro a tomar a la bebe de mi para darle el biberón, le pregunte si podía hacerlo y accedió, tomo otra bebe despierta para darle su biberón. Estábamos en silencio, pero podía ver que no me quitaba la mirada de encima.

-Creo que esta bebe estaba hambrienta- comente mientras colocaba a la pequeña en mi hombro para cuidarla de los gases que podían haberle quedado, impidiendo así que se ahogara o algo.

-Mi chica Blue come mucho, como su padre –rio.

-Se llama Blue?

-No… bueno si – se movió nervioso- la verdad es así como las diferencio, por las cintitas de colores atadas en sus bracitos.

-Pero porque no las llamas por sus nombres?

-No les eh colocado uno –se encogió de hombros.

-Estas de broma?- reí un poco era absurdo que las nenas no tuvieran nombre todavía.

-Oye no te burles –soltó una risotada que hizo que resaltara en toda la habitación, sus ojuelos se marcaron y en mi corazón algo se movió.

-Veras, ella- le acaricio la mejilla a la bebe que no se había levantado- Es mi bebe rosa es muy quietita y algo perezosa

-Mi chica azul- la nena que yo tenía en mis brazos- Ella es la más pequeñita y la más despierta y desesperada por atención. Señalo

-Mi chica Red, la mayor es la mas puntual de todas.

-Wau creo que eres un padre muy dedicado y al parecer…- _Un momento, mi cabeza maquineo, un hombre solo con 3 pequeñas recién nacidas ¿Dónde está su mama?._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Buenas! espero que les haya gustado este capitulo! Emmett y Rosalie ya se conocieron y hasta se corrieron de la casa!<strong>  
><em>

_**en fin menos mal que todo se aclaro no es asi?  
><strong>_

_**¿Como llamaremos a las trillizas?  
><strong>_

_**Ayuda! nesecitamos nombres!  
><strong>_

_**Reviews?  
><strong>_

_**-Lili4ever-  
><strong>_


End file.
